Conventionally, there have been pressure gauges screwed into a mounting pipe and fixed to measure and indicate pressure to be measured and introduced from the mounting pipe. In visually confirming the indication of measured pressure using this type of pressure gauge, the direction of the pressure gauge may need changing to make visual confirmation easy, depending on the installation position of the mounting pipe and the pressure gauge. However, since the pressure gauge is screwed tightly into the mounting pipe and fixed, it is not easy to change the direction.
To cope with this, a pressure gauge described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-177355 (Paragraph [0008] and FIG. 1) has an indication section for providing a pressure indication on two opposite faces (front and back faces) of the pressure gauge body so that the pressure indication can be visually confirmed on both the front and back faces of the pressure gauge body (see FIG. 5).